Avatar: The Rise and Fall of Fire Lord Ozai
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The story of Fire Lord Ozai.
1. Prologue

Avatar: The Rise and Fall of Fire Lord Ozai

A fan fiction story by Doug Halbeisen

Prologue

Phoenix King Ozai was dreaming. The Avatar was standing before him on a large pillar of rocks.

_Finally! _Ozai thought._ After my father, my grandfather, and my own children failed to find him, I have the Avatar in my grasp!_

"Don't do this Fire Lord Ozai!" The Avatar begged.

"Sorry!" Replied Ozai, "But it's my destiny to rule the earth!"

He released his Breath of Fire technique, as well as two fire blasts from his hands! All of a sudden, the Avatar turned into Zuko, he was holding his swords and was in his armor, but his top knot holder was different. Like two dragon tails over the ring, and a spike through it.

"Where, is, my MOTHER!!!!!" Zuko bellowed.

All Ozai could reply with was, "Zuko?!!"

As he prepared to defend himself, Zuko turned into Azula, but her hair was a tattered mess. Her bangs were uneven, and she wasn't even wearing her top knot.

"Azula!" Exclaimed Ozai, "What are you doing here?!"

"You should really pay more attention to your children Daddy!!!" Azula replied in a raving voice that he never heard before!

She launched a lightning attack, but he dodged it, barely! When he looked back, he saw his father.

"N-no, y-you, I . . ." Ozai could barely speak out of fear and surprise. "You died. I saw you die!!"

"You thought you'd betray me!!" Azulon shouted. "Like you betrayed Iroh!!!

Azulon released a powerful fire blast, and Ozai was caught in it!

_Why won't you die?! _Ozai wondered as flames seared through his flesh!_ Why won't any of you DIE?!!!!_

Ozai woke up. He was shuddering from the nightmare.

"A prince doesn't have nightmares. He has premonitions." Ozai whispered under his breath.

Ozai shook his head. Why was he thinking about that old proverb Iroh told him? He wasn't a prince anymore. He wasn't even the Fire Lord anymore. He was the Phoenix King! What that ten year old boy had wanted, he had achieved! What that eighteen year old man had wanted, he had achieved! Everything he had ever wanted, he had achieved or was about to achieve. That weak, sentimental boy who let his nightmares rule him had died with his childhood. He had died during the Agni Kai with Iroh. Prince Ozai was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 40 years ago

Prince Ozai was dreaming. He was older, much older, somewhere between Iroh and his father's age. In front of him was a fourteen year old boy who looked disturbingly like him, except his hair style was different, it was longer and drawn up into his top knot to make a pony tail. As the boy saw him, he bowed down.

"Stand up and fight Prince Zuko!" He said in a cold voice.

"Please Father." The boy said. Did he say father? "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I meant no disrespect!"

"You will learn respect," Ozai responded, his voice growing soft. "And suffering will be your teacher."

Ozai launched a fire blast at the boy, but just as it connects, the boy turns into a sixteen year old version of himself, he also has a scar over his left eye.

"How could you possibly justify a duel with a child?" The boy asked.

"It was to teach you respect." He retorted angrily.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong." The boy shouted back.

"Then you learned nothing." Ozai concluded.

All of a sudden, the boy launched a bolt of lightning at him! Just as it was about to connect, Prince Ozai woke up.

He was scared badly by the dream, and then remembered something Iroh told him. _Princes don't have nightmares, they have premonitions._ Ozai tried to piece the dream back together, but the more he tried, the more it slipped away, until he couldn't remember it at all.

Ozai walked to the dining room, where his 24 year old brother Iroh was, along with his mother, Fire Lady Illah, and his father, Fire Lord Azulon.

Ozai bowed and said, "Good morning Mother. Good morning Father."

"Hello Ozai." Illah said smiling. "Did you have any interesting dreams?"

"I know I had one," Ozai said frowning slightly. "But I can't remember it."

"If you remember it," said Iroh. "You should tell us. I'm sure it was very interesting."

Ozai stared at Iroh in awe. He had a perfect physic, and he was already beginning to grow a beard. His mother had a kind expression on her face; she wore the trident shaped top knot holder that designated her as the Fire Lady. She was also very slim, and frail. He looked down at his own body. It was slim and scrawny; his hair was fairly short, and he had gold eyes, like his father.

"Sit down Prince Ozai." Azulon demanded in a harsh voice.

Ozai sat down. His father intimidated him greatly. He held a physic that was the same as Iroh's. His black hair was very long, and two pieces of it draped his shoulders. He was also wearing the crown of the Fire Lord behind his top knot.

"Iroh," Ozai asked. "Do we have time to hang out today?"

"A little bit after breakfast," said Iroh. "But Father wants me to attend a war meeting with him, so after that, well . . ."

"Oh no!" Ozai exclaimed. Iroh wouldn't set up a play date with _her,_ not her. "Not Ursa! She's so..."

"Careful." His mother said smiling slightly.

"Boring." Ozai responded. He didn't want to make his mother mad at him.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said. "But unless you want to spend the rest of the day with mother . . ."

"Okay," Ozai said, grinning. "But if you weren't my favorite brother..."

"I'm your only brother." Iroh said, grinning back.

Outside at the court yard, the two three year olds, Ursa and Ozai, were playing. Ursa looked very inquisitive, but reserved, with long black hair that came down to her waist, and gold eyes that seemed to see into the soul.

"Hey Ursa!" Ozai called out. "Wanna play a game?"

"What?" Ursa called out.

Ozai took an apple and put it on a rock twenty paces away.

"Whoever can hit that apple first gets to decide what to do for the rest of the day!" Ozai explained.

"Okay." Ursa said, looking very nervous.

Ursa went first and used very poor Firebending that dissolved before it could even reach the half way point.

"My turn." Ozai said. He was going to show _this_ girl how to Firebend.

Ozai released a powerful wave of fire that perfectly roasted the apple.

"Do you have any sugar on you?" Ozai asked.

"No." Ursa responded.

"Okay." Ozai said. Then he turned and shouted at a servant, "Hey, you!"

"Yes sir?" the servant asked.

"Bring me some sugar!" Ozai demanded of the servant.

"At once sir." The servant replied.

Ozai smiled at how easily he could command the servants.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 7 Years Later

Ozai had started in his official Firebending training. Iroh had become distant since he got married and became more involved in the war effort. Ozai still cared for Iroh, but much of it had turned to jealousy because of their father's favoritism towards Iroh, which had become far more obvious to Ozai. He was talking to Ursa; she had grown to continue to match his height, and had developed slightly. Ozai himself had changed little besides growing, and his face becoming slightly more angular. They had become minor friends, not close, but he was still comfortable about saying certain things to her.  
"It's not fair." Ozai said angrily. "I've got way more potential than Iroh does, and Father treats me as if I was the dirt on Iroh's shoes!"  
"Ozai," Ursa said to try and comfort him. "It's not Lieutenant Iroh's fault."  
"According to Mother," Ozai said, deciding to change the subject. "You and I are to be married when I turn 25."  
"Yes." Ursa replied. "It's going to be kind of weird don't you think?"  
"Huh?" Ozai said, he was staring at her chest during her answer. "Oh, oh yeah!"  
Ursa realized what he was doing and asked, "What were you looking at just now?!"  
Ozai was flustered and embarrassed. All he could get out was, "Um... You're... Uh..."  
Ursa slapped him across the face. Ozai almost attacked her. How dare she? How dare she strike a prince? How dare she strike one of the Fire Princes?! But he thought better of it. He deserved to be slapped. Especially since they weren't even married yet. At that moment, a messenger came.  
"Prince Ozai." The messenger said. "Your mother is sick."  
All Ozai could say was, "What?"  
"She is dying." The messenger replied.  
Ozai kicked him in the stomach.  
Ozai was furious; one of the only people who were always there for him was leaving! "If I find out that this is some kind of joke . . ." Ozai said, in a soft, cold voice.  
All the messenger could say through the pain was, "I swear . . . I . . . Swear . . ."  
"Good for you." Ozai said semi-sarcastically.  
Ozai ran off as Ursa looked on, horrified.

As Ozai ran, he kept calling out, "Mom?! Mom!!!!"  
Ozai found her with Azulon and Iroh. Azulon appeared indifferent. As if he didn't care that his wife was dying. He would not be so cold! Never!! Iroh appeared to have concern. At least he cared for her, and so did he!  
"Ozai." Illah said weakly.  
"Yes Mom?" Ozai could hardly get the words out. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want it to come; he did not want his mother's last words to come.  
"I'm sorry that I don't get to see you grow up." Illah said with a sad smile on her face.  
Illah's eyes closed, and her chest stopped moving.  
"Mom? Mom?! MOM!!!!" Ozai screamed as tears fell down from her face.

Later that day, the messenger was still breathing hard from the kick. Ozai walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.  
"Pray that you never have to give me bad news again." Ozai said in the same soft voice he had talked to the messenger with before.  
He then pushed the messenger down. Iroh ran up. He noticed side burns beginning to grow along his cheek line.  
"Brother!" Iroh demanded. "What are you doing?"  
"Leave me alone." Ozai said. He did not want one of Iroh's stupid proverbs, or one of his philosophical questions, he had always hated those.  
"Wait!" Iroh demanded again. "I know you would prefer the training I'm getting to what you're getting."

"Yes." Ozai said; his eyes narrowing.  
"So, how about I teach you what I've learned?" Iroh suggested.

"Fine." Ozai said. He was about to have what he wanted since he was eight. "Are you going to tell Father?"  
"Not if you don't want me to." Iroh said. His kind smile, his mom's smile, on his face.  
Good! The last thing Ozai needed was to have word spread that he was being tutored by "The Great Lieutenant Iroh".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 6 Years Later

Six years later, Ozai had completed his training, both official, and his training with Iroh. As he demonstrated his skill with Lightningbending, he became frustrated by how long it took. Ozai had now grown to a physically fit man, with a slim frame, and long hair.

"After six years of training," Ozai complained. "I still can't get my Lightningbending to work fast enough!!!"

"Brother," Iroh responded. "You're almost twice as fast as anyone else!"

"Almost isn't good enough." Ozai said, more to himself than to Iroh.

A few weeks later, all of his skills were perfect. It would have probably taken less time, but Iroh was spending more and more time with his wife, and his year old son, Lu Ten. During the evening meal that night, everyone is at the table.

"Iroh," Azulon said proudly. "You have done well in your training. Your skill was excellent! You did extremely well in killing the last dragon, Dragon of the West."

Ozai finally decided that he should do it. He was planning to do it ever since he noticed that he was learning almost quicker than Iroh could teach which was from the moment his training began.

"Iroh!" Ozai called out in an authoritative voice. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

Iroh only looked slightly surprised. Azulon didn't react at all.

"I accept." Iroh responded coolly.

The day before the Agni Kai, Ursa was talking to Ozai; she had developed into a beautiful woman.

"Ozai," Ursa said. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's my only chance to prove to Father that I'm just as worthy of his attention as Iroh!" Ozai responded.

"But Ozai," Ursa pleaded. "You could die."

"No I won't." Ozai said confidently. "Iroh wouldn't take my life."

"I just don't-" But whatever Ursa didn't, Ozai never knew because he came in and kissed her on the lips. She quickly pulled away.

"What the heck was that?" Ursa asked, shocked at what Ozai did.

"What?" Ozai asked back. "We're going to be married."

"In about nine years!" Ursa answered. "I told you, 'Let's go slowly.'"

"If we were going any slower we'd be going backwards!" Ozai answered back. "You're already my best friend!"

"Didn't you tell me last week that Iroh and I were your only friends?" Ursa said again.

"What are you the remember everything police?" Ozai said, the sarcasm hardly hidden.

"I just think it would be safer for us to wait." Ursa said calmly.

Ozai conceded. "Alright." He said.

As Ursa left, Ozai banged his head against a wall.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ozai said to himself.

On the day of the competition, Ursa came up to Ozai.

"Look, Ursa," Ozai said. "I'm sorry about being so brash."

"It's alright." Ursa said.

Ursa kissed Ozai's cheek.

"Good luck." Ursa said as she left to find her seat.

As Ursa left, a servant arrived.

"Prince Ozai," the servant said. "It's almost time for the Agni Kai."

"Thank you." Ozai said politely.

At the stadium, Iroh was at the right side of the stage, and Ozai stood at the left end of the stage. At the sound of the gong, they got into fighting positions. Ozai opened with a powerful fire blast! Iroh was barely able to deflect it! Ozai smiled. Iroh taught him _too_ well. Iroh countered with a powerful fire blast of his own! Ozai easily deflected it. After an hour of this, Ozai decided to end the fight. He unleashed the Breath of Fire technique at Iroh! Iroh deflected it, but was still knocked down by the force of the blast! The fight was over; Ozai had won. Azulon came up to the stadium.

"Well done, Prince Iroh." Azulon said with pride dripping in every syllable. "Your endurance was remarkable."

Ozai smiled. If he was proud of Iroh's endurance, he was going to be bursting with it for Ozai's clear control of the entire battle.

"As for you Prince Ozai!" Azulon said. Ozai stopped smiling. That was not a voice of pride. "The only way you could have known those moves was if you had been spying on Iroh's lessons! You are a disgrace to stoop to spying on your own brother!"

Azulon left. When Iroh got up, Ozai turned on him.

"Even when I win, Father praises you and rebuffs me!!" Ozai said. Anger was boiling up in him like a pot on a stove! "No matter what I do, you are always in his good books!!!"

"Ozai-" Iroh tried to say in defense, but Ozai cut him off. "I never want to speak to you again Iroh!"

Ozai composed himself and left the arena, but before he left, he looked back and said coldly, "I hate you Iroh, now and for all time!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 2 Years Later

Prince Ozai was dreaming. He was older and standing in front of an Air Nomad. He appeared to be young, younger than himself certainly, but he had the tattoos that Airbending masters had put on their bodies. It had to be the Avatar.

"After my father and grandfather failed to find you," Ozai said. "The universe delivers you to me as an act of providence!!"

"We don't have to fight!" The Avatar protested, how weak of him. "You have the power to end this!"

"You're right." Ozai conceded. "I do have the power. All the power in the world!!!"

Ozai released an intense fire blast, but before it can make contact, Ozai woke up. As he contemplated the dream, Ozai's face grew stern with determination.

The next morning, Ozai was walking towards Azulon's throne room. Ursa tried to stop him.

"Ozai," Ursa pleaded. "The Avatar has to be dead. There's no way he could still be alive, even if he did survive the Fire Nation's fight with the Air Nomads."

"I'm sorry Ursa," Ozai replied. "But I know that it's my destiny to confront the Avatar. I will go down in history as the man who slew the Avatar. I will be known as Ozai, the Destroyer! Ozai, the Avatar Slayer! My father will _have_ to give me his respect after that!"

Ursa conceded his point and said, "Well, if you're sure you want to do this, at least let me give you something, so you know that there's a reason to come back."

Ursa kissed Ozai on the lips, and Ozai kissed back. Ozai then walked into his father's throne room.

"Father," Ozai asked. "I ask a request of you."

"What is it Prince Ozai?" Azulon answered.

"I ask your permission to look for the Avatar." Ozai said bowing low.

"Before I give it," Azulon responded. "I ask you to reflect on your desire. The Avatar has eluded even me and my father."

"I know it is my destiny to find him." Ozai answered surely.

"Very well," Azulon said. "Go with my blessing, but you are to return by your 24th birthday!"

"Yes father." Ozai replied. He couldn't believe it. He had thought it was going to be much more difficult. "Thank you."

As Ozai came out, Iroh ran towards him.

"Brother!" Iroh said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to look for the Avatar." Ozai answered without turning his head.

"But Ozai," Iroh argued. "Even if the Avatar is alive, you won't find him, our father and grandfather both tried and failed."

"I never fail." Ozai said coolly.

"Brother-" Iroh started before Ozai grabbed his shirt.

"I told you two years ago that I never wanted to see you again." Ozai said in his soft voice, which he had been using more and more often since the Agni Kai. "I also told you that I won't fail. Unless you're going to help me, stay out of my way."

Later that day Ozai walked up to the Fie Navy ship in his royal armor. He would not fail. He would get what he wanted. He would force his father to respect him. He would win.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 6 Years Later

After six years of searching, Ozai had filled out physically. His muscles had increased from practicing his Firebending, and some physical exercises. He had also started growing a beard. Only one thought passed through his mind. He had failed. For the first time in his life, he had actually failed. He didn't even have a clue where the Avatar was, or even the slightest evidence that the Avatar was alive. The only thing he had to go back for was Ursa.

"Sir," The guard said. "It's almost your twenty-fourth birthday. Should we head back?"

"Yes." Ozai said in a defeated voice.

At the palace, Ozai went in to see his father. Azulon had grayed slightly. Ozai bowed down.

"Father," Ozai said. "I failed in my mission. I failed to find the Avatar."

"True." Azulon said. "But you were diligent and thorough in your search, and you stopped the uprising in Han Tui, and captured an island just outside of the Earth Kingdom. That may be useful."

Ozai's eyes widened. Did his father say all that with pride? Was he really proud of him? He had failed in finding the Avatar, but he had finally succeeded in gaining his father's respect. He had won after all. Ozai was walking out when Iroh passed; he was a bit more rotund. Lu Ten was with him, he had grown into a skinny young nine year old boy.

"Brother," Iroh said. "I'm sorry you weren't able to find the Avatar."

"Well," Ozai said. "At least I have a constellation prize."

Ozai walked away with a smile on his face.

He found Ursa. She had grown even lovelier; she was slightly shorter than him now.

Ursa smiled and said, "Ozai, welcome back."

Ozai grabbed her shoulder and kissed her on the lips.

A year later. Ozai and Ursa were married. Iroh was the best man, mostly because he was the closest male friend Ozai had.

Two years later, he and Ursa had a son named Zuko, and two years later, Ursa had a daughter that was named Azula after his father. After Zuko's birth, Ozai made a promise to himself; he would never favor Zuko because he was the oldest. He would do his best to treat his children equally. He also decided to restart those family vacations to Ember Island that they had before his mother died.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 6 Years Ago

During the ten years after Zuko's birth, he tried to be a good father, and he did very well. He didn't have favorites, but he couldn't help but feel closer to Azula. Just as Ursa was closer to Zuko.

Towards the end of Iroh's 600 Day Siege of Ba Sing Se, Ozai received a letter that informed him that Lu Ten had died saving Admiral Kuzon, and that Iroh had retreated. How could Iroh be so foolish? That's how it always was! Iroh had always been ruled by his heart! It was time he talked to his father. He asked for a meeting between his father and his family.

Ozai's family was sitting down a few yards away from Azulon.

"And how did Great Grandfather Sozin win the Battle of Han Tui?" Ozai asked.

"Great Grandfather won because..." Zuko began, but Ozai knew he was terrible with recalling specific information.

"Because," Azula interrupted. "Even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was down wind, and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes."

"Correct my dear." Ozai said. She had a perfect memory. "Now, won't you show Grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?"

Azula displayed fantastic Firebending skills. Ozai smiled, this was sure to impress his father.

"A true prodigy." Ozai said with pride. "Just like her grandfather, for whom she is named."

Azula stopped and returned to her seat. A minute later Zuko stood up.

"I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning." Zuko declared.

Ozai frowned. He knew that Zuko's Firebending was sub-standard for a member of the royal family, though still better than a normal person; this was exactly what could put Azulon in a bad mood. Zuko's display wasn't horrible, but definitely mediocre. His form was almost completely off. Finally, Zuko fell to the ground while trying to perform a kick. Ursa ran to him.

"I've failed." Zuko said in a defeated voice.

"No," Ursa said in a comforting voice. "I enjoyed watching you. That's who you are Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard."

Ozai's frown slackened since Ursa did have a point. Determination was one of Zuko's greatest strengths, and he knew that Azulon admired that virtue.

"Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp?" Azulon said impatiently. "Just tell me what you want. Everyone else go."

As Ursa, Zuko, and Azula left, Ozai noted how the years had aged Azulon, how his hair had perfectly silvered, how he had developed a few wrinkles, some liver spots, and his hands had become clawed. These fitted Azulon, as it made him all the more imposing.

"Father," Ozai began treading carefully. "You must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se. And who knows when he'll return home? But I am here father, and my children are alive."

"Say what it is you want!" Azulon demanded.

"Father," Ozai responded, dripping with respect. "Revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant. Here to serve you and our nation! Use me."

"You dare suggest I betray Iroh?" Azulon said in the same voice he used at the Agni Kai. "My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son?! I think Iroh has suffered enough, but you. Your punishment has scarcely begun!"

Ozai recognized the tone in his father's voice. He was in trouble.

"You must know the pain of losing a first born son!" Azulon said, his voice now reaching a tone that even _he_ had never heard before!

"What?" Ozai asked. Azulon wouldn't. He couldn't.

"You shall kill Zuko as punishment!" Azulon declared.

As Ozai left the room, he contemplated his order. How could his father want him to kill Zuko, his grandson! But he had to do it. He couldn't defy his father. As he approached Zuko's room, Ursa stopped him.

"Ozai," Ursa pleaded. "You can't!"

"I must." Ozai said.

"Ozai," Ursa asked quickly. "Listen to me. What if you could be the Fire Lord, and Zuko could still live?"

"Keep talking." Ozai said in a soft voice.

It could work. They could make it work. They were outside Azulon's chambers. Ursa went in, and Ozai followed. Azulon gasped his dying breath as Ursa used a Fire Dagger to pierce his heart. Ozai quickly feigned a letter in Azulon's hand saying that Azulon wished that Ozai succeeded him. He then turned to Ursa.

"I'm sorry Ursa," Ozai said in the same soft voice. "But killing the Fire Lord is an extremely treacherous thing to do."

"But-" Ursa began, but Ozai interrupted her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be banished. You can have five minutes to say good-bye to Zuko."

The next morning, Ozai was at a turtle-duck pond that Ursa and Zuko used to sit at on summer afternoons.

_What have I done? _Ozai thought. At almost the same moment, he answered himself._ I have secured the future of my country! If Iroh became the Fire Lord, he would have ended the War to avoid any future conflict! But, Ursa was my only friend. Did I do the right thing? Of course I did! It was for the Fire Nation!_

Zuko ran up holding a sheathed knife Iroh gave him.

"Where is she?!" Zuko demanded.

Ozai stood immobile. Should he tell Zuko? No, in the first place, it was none of his business, and in the second place, he didn't even know where Ursa would be by now.

Azulon's funeral was held the next day, and, as usual, was presided over by a Fire Sage.

"Azulon," The Fire Sage began. "Fire Lord of our nation for 75 years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of Garsai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Xin Provinces. You were father of Iroh, father of Ozai, husband of Illah (now passed), grandfather of Lu Ten (now passed), grandfather of Zuko and Azula."

The Fire Sage moved to the crypt and removed Azulon's crown, as Ozai walked up to the upper center of the funeral area.

"We lay you to rest." The Fire Sage continued.

Two Firebenders created a fire to cremate Azulon's body.

"As was your dying wish," the Fire Sage concluded. "You are now succeeded by your second son."

As Ozai knelt down, the Fire Sage placed the crown behind his top knot.

"All hail Fire Lord Ozai!" the sage declared.

As Ozai stood up, he kept his face serious, but inside, he was smiling with pride. His greatest dream had come true. He was the Fire Lord! And _he_ would see the entire world fall under his rule!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 4 Years Later

Four years after Ozai's coronation, he never looked back on how he'd gotten the crown. Zuko had, rightfully, doubled his effort during his Firebending training, and he knew that he was a much more competent Firebender, but still nowhere near Azula's level. He even doubted Zuko would survive a fight with Azula right now. About a month after Zuko's fourteenth birthday, he held a war meeting, and Iroh had let Zuko, who had grown into a strong young man, come because he would have to take the throne someday. After a general proposed a very good plan that would only cost the lives of a few new recruits, Zuko stood up.

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko protested. "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

Ozai felt his anger grow with the flames behind his throne.

"Prince Zuko!" Ozai said, in a demanding voice. "It is not your place to speak out!! There is only one way for you to keep your honor, an Agni Kai!"

Zuko looked at the general, then faced his father and bowed down.

"I accept." Zuko replied.

Before the Agni Kai, Ozai was preparing when Azula entered. She had grown to match her mother in beauty, but she had also grown in intelligence and power.

"Father," Azula said. "You do realize that Zuko thinks he's facing the general?"

"I assumed it from the fact that he looked at the general first." Ozai answered evenly. "Are you going to warn him?"

"Are you kidding?" Azula said in a slightly excited voice, Ozai knew that Zuko and Azula weren't as close as when they were children, and even then they weren't that close. "Ever since your coronation, he's been so serious. It'll be so good to see some hot air blown out of his body."

At the Agni Kai, Zuko was at the right side of the stage, Ozai was on the left. Zuko turned around and saw Ozai's face. His eyes widened in shock and he bowed down.

"Please father." Zuko begged, so disgraceful. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests as heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

"You will fight for your honor" Ozai said.

"I meant no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko pleaded.

"Rise up and fight Prince Zuko!" Ozai demanded.

"I won't fight you." Zuko insisted.

"You will learn respect," Ozai said softly. "And suffering will be your teacher."

He launched a fire blast that burned the upper left side of Zuko's face, leaving a burn mark that went from the area of his left eye to the back of his ear.

"For what you have done," Ozai declared. "You must be punished! You are banished from the Fire Nation, and you cannot return unless you capture the Avatar and bring him here! You have one day to gather what you need and to say good-bye to your friends."

Inward Ozai's expression was neutral, but inside he smiled slightly. The wild goose chase of the Avatar would get this embarrassment out of his way, and if Zuko did find him, it would get rid of the Fire Nation's greatest threat and prove that Zuko was worthy of being the Fire Lord.

The next day, Iroh stormed into Ozai's throne room.

"Brother," Iroh shouted. "How could you have done that to Zuko?!!"

"It was to teach him respect!" Ozai responded.

"Funny," Iroh countered. "I seem to remember a 16 year old boy who wanted his father's respect, so he fought me in an Agni Kai, but all he got was a reprimand!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Ozai shouted.

Ozai was fuming! What he did was totally justified! Azulon merely accused him of a crime he hadn't done! He was in the right then, and he was in the right now!!

As Zuko was leaving, Ozai watched from the balcony, and noticed that Zuko had his head shaved, minus a small diamond patch for his pony-tail like top knot. Ozai knew that Zuko would look forever if he had to. Maybe he would find the Avatar. Ozai definitely admitted to himself that if he had Zuko's determination, he might have found the Avatar, but he knew that Zuko's chance of finding him was almost zero, just like his chance of coming home.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 2 Years Later

During the next two years, Ozai heard very little from Zuko. This was expected of course. Eventually, however, he received a letter from Zuko that the Avatar was alive, and he was a twelve year old boy. Most embarrassing of all, he had escaped Zuko's grasp! He couldn't believe it! A 16 year old Prince was bested by a twelve year old boy?! He had to act fast! Eventually, he decided to promote Zuko's rival in hunting the Avatar, Commander Zhao, to an admiral to ensure he found the Avatar, but the Avatar continued to evade him as well! About two weeks before the third anniversary of Zuko's banishment, he received word that Zhao had attempted to siege the North Pole, but he was stopped by the Avatar, and he was aided by Iroh! Even he didn't suspect Iroh would turn traitor! Enraged he called Azula to him. Azula came in and bowed down.  
"Iroh is a traitor," Ozai began, speaking in barely more than a whisper, but he knew Azula would catch every word. "And your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you."  
"What is it Father?" Azula asked.  
"Find them, and bring them here in chains." Ozai said.  
"Yes Father." Azula replied, lowering her head.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Three Months Later

For the next few months, Ozai herd very little from Azula, besides reports of the Avatar and Zuko's actions. Eventually he received word from Azula that she had taken Ba Sing Se, with help from Zuko; Iroh was captured, and the Avatar was killed by Zuko. Ozai was pleased. He decided to have a personal chat with Iroh when they returned in about a month. Iroh was brought before Ozai. Iroh had let his beard grow out so that it came down nearly to his waist. He was also dressed in rags.

"So Brother," Ozai began. "How does it feel to know you have lost?

"The War isn't over yet." Iroh answered.

"Fool!" Ozai said, his voice rising slightly. "You, yourself, casted a shadow that came between me and my father. It came between me and my crown, but you overexerted it Iroh. You thought you could cast it between me and my son. Well you failed, and in doing so, secured the Fire Nation's victory."

Ozai smiled. He could keep calm this time, especially since Iroh's new attire fitted him so well.

"As long as the people of the world have hope they will never bow down to you!!" Iroh shouted.

"You know," Ozai said. "You remind me of someone really passionate too. He was about Zuko's height, maybe a bit heavier due to muscle mass. He had your eye color, and he died trying to further his great-grandfather's dream. I'm sorry to say I can't say the same thing about his father.

Iroh lunged at Ozai, but Ozai kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back to the ground.

"You know Iroh," Ozai concluded, his smile widening again. "You should really lose some weight."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Next Day.

The day after Ozai talked to Iroh, Zuko walked in with his new royal armor. His hair had grown out around his head, but it was shorter, just in a simple top knot. Zuko bowed down before him.  
"You have been away for a long time." Ozai began pride etched in his very voice. "I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself my son."  
Ozai stood up.  
"Welcome home." Ozai said.  
Ozai walked down to Zuko.  
"I'm proud of you, Prince Zuko." Ozai continued. "I am proud because your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because, when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing, and captured the traitor. And I am most proud of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slew the Avatar."  
"What did you hear?" Zuko asked.  
"Azula told me everything." Ozai answered. "She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth."  
"I see." Zuko replied. "I wanted to be humble for you Father."  
"A good trait at times," Ozai conceded. It was a trait that he admired in Ursa and appeared to be inherited by Zuko. "But there is such a thing as too humble. Now, please go. I want to figure out a strategy for the invasion."  
"Yes father." Zuko said. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: One Month Later

It was the day before the Black Sun invasion. Ozai was having a meeting with his advisors. He was sitting on his throne, and Azula was on his left. He noticed that Zuko was not there.

"Princess Azula," Ozai asked. "Where is your brother?

"Oddly," Azula answered. "He believes he needs an invitation, he was talking about it to me just yesterday. I guess he still has doubts.

"Very well." Ozai said.

Ozai clapped his hands for a servant.

"Yes, Fire Lord Ozai?" The servant asked.

"Tell my son his presence is requested," Ozai demanded. "And that we won't start until he arrives."

"Yes sir." The servant answered.

The servant left.

"Sir," General Shinu asked. "Why wait for Prince Zuko? We can begin without him and brief him on what he missed."

"I desire my son's input." Ozai answered. "Also, his knowledge of the Earth Kingdom is far greater than any of ours."

"He has a point there General Shinu." Azula commented

Zuko came in a few moments later.

"Welcome, Prince Zuko." Ozai said. "We waited for you."

After bowing, Zuko sat down on Ozai's right.

"General Shinu," Ozai said. "Your report.

Shinu bowed in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, sir." General Shinu responded.

Shinu stood up.

"Ba Sing Se is still under our control." Shinu began. "However, Earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom."

Ozai frowned at the news. He had the Earth Kingdom capital under his control, and they still fought?

"What is your recommendation?" Ozai asked.

"Our army is spread too thin but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated," Shinu continued. "We should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom."

Ozai pondered this idea; he knew there was something wrong with it.

"Hmm... Prince Zuko," Ozai asked. "You've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong." Zuko said flatly. "They can endure anything as long as they have hope."

"Yes," Ozai replied. "You're right. We need to destroy their hope.

"Well," Zuko began. "That's not exactly what I..." But Azula interrupted.

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground."

"Yes." Ozai replied. "Yes, you're right, Azula."

Ozai walked to the table.

"Sozin's Comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength of a hundred Suns." Ozai said. "No Bender will stand a chance against us."

"What are you suggesting sir?" Shinu asked.

"When the comet last came," Ozai began. "My grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom. Permanently.

Ozai walked across the table.

"From our airships," He continued. "We will rain fire over their lands. A fire that will destroy everything."

Ozai walked to the middle of the table.

"And out of those ashes," Ozai concluded. "A new World will be born. A World in which _all_ lands are Fire Nation and _I_ am the supreme ruler of everything!"

The generals applauded. Zuko and Azula were silent, obviously dumb founded by his glory. Of course some credit had to go to Zuko for his knowledge of the Earth Kingdom, without which there wouldn't be a basis for the plan, and Azula for her idea.

_Too bad Iroh! _Ozai thought._ Your treachery was in vain!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Next Day

On the day of the invasion, Ozai had gone into the bunker with a few guards. The door slid open, and Zuko came in. He wasn't wearing his top knot, or his armor, but he was wearing his swords on his back.)

"Prince Zuko," Ozai said. "What are you doing here?

Zuko walked up to the line of soldiers.

"Why are you here?" Ozai asked again.

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko answered.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse." Ozai said. "This should be interesting."

Ozai waved his hand for the guards to leave.

"First of all," Zuko began. "In Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."

"Why would she lie to me about that?" Ozai asked.

"Because the Avatar is not dead." Zuko replied. "He survived."

"What?" Ozai asked alarmed. If the Avatar was alive, it would ruin everything!

"In fact," Zuko continued. "He probably is leading this invasion. He could be on us right now."

Ozai stood up and pointed towards the door.

"Get out!" Ozai said in a furious voice that forcibly reminded him of his father. "Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!"

"That's another thing." Zuko said. "I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"You will obey me or this defiant breath will be your last!" Ozai shouted, seething with rage.

Ozai began walking to Zuko, until Zuko unsheathed his swords and brandished them at him.

"Think again!" Zuko shouted back. "I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen."

Ozai looked at his swords, even with the most mediocre of sword skills; he'd be at Zuko's mercy. He sat down.

"For so long," Zuko began, "All I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me for speaking out of turn. My father, who challenged me; a 13 year old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect." Ozai insisted.

"It was cruel!" Zuko countered. "And it was wrong.

"Then you learned nothing." Ozai said.

"No," Zuko said. "I've learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the War was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

Ozai laughed mockingly and said, "Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has." Zuko conceded.

As Zuko smiled, Ozai frowned. Not only had Iroh gotten to him, but even Ursa had gotten to him, and she wasn't even there. Wait, Ursa. If he could find a window to open the subject, he could strike Zuko when he was at his most vulnerable.

"After I leave here today," Zuko continued. "I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me."

"That's just beautiful." Ozai said sarcastically. "Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision." Zuko said. "I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."

Ozai grinned and asked, "Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny." Zuko answered. "Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny."

Zuko sheathed his swords and said, "Good-bye."

Ozai stood up as Zuko walked away, he had seen his window.

"Coward!" Ozai said, hoping to strike at Zuko's pride to make the window larger. "You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Zuko stopped, and turned around. Ozai grinned. He had him now.

"What happened that night?" Zuko asked

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son." Ozai began. "And I was going to do it. Your mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared."

As Zuko looked on, Ozai knew he had him, and he knew his best chance of keeping Zuko there was telling the truth.

"Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night." Ozai continued. "She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

A tear ran down Zuko's unscarred eye.

"So she's alive?" Zuko asked in a hopeful voice.

"Perhaps." Ozai answered. "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be _far_ steeper."

Ozai sensed the eclipse's end, and used his Lightningbending on Zuko, but Zuko caught it, and fired it back at Ozai's feet. Ozai was flung to the far side of the room and lost consciousness. As he woke up, he saw a small fire caused by Zuko's counter attack, and that Zuko had fled. How had Zuko done that? Even he couldn't do that. Then he remembered what Azula had told him. Iroh had stopped her from using her Lightningbending on Zuko, by catching it and redirecting it at a mountain. Iroh must have taught it to Zuko while they were on the run.

The invasion had failed, and Azula brought the prisoners before him, a very rag tag group, mostly Earthbenders, and Water Tribe soldiers, but no Avatar. Ozai walked up to the person Azula claimed to be the leader.

"Where is the Avatar?" Ozai asked.

"Sorry," the leader said. "But I don't know. I had Aang and all the younger members of the invasion force go before we were captured."

"Very well," Ozai said, his anger rising. "Take them to the Capital Prison, but take the leader to the Boiling Rock! And let them all rot!!!"

As the invasion force was taken away, Ozai confronted Azula.

"Azula!" Ozai called out at her. "Zuko has left, and he told me an interesting thing. He said that you were the one who struck down the Avatar!"

Azula was shaking, and Ozai saw the truth in her fearful face.

"You are lucky that I _need_ an heir!" Ozai said angrily. "But make no mistake, the next time you lie to me," Ozai's voice became soft. "You will know what Zuko felt like after our Agni Kai."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: One Month Later

It was a few days before the arrival of Sozin's Comet. Ozai was being brought to his airship. He walked out crownless. After a few seconds Azula arrived as well.

"Sorry I'm late Father." Azula said. "Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?"

"There has been a change of plans, Azula." Ozai answered without turning his head.

"What?" Azula asked.

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se _alone_." Ozai continued. "You will remain here in the Fire Nation."

"But I thought we were going to do this together." Azula whined. Ozai wasn't amused. She had been acting different since her friends Mai and Ty Lee had betrayed her at the Boiling Rock a few weeks ago.

"My decision is _final_." Ozai responded flatly.

"You..." Azula continued. "You can't treat me like Zuko!"

"Azula," Ozai ordered, frowning slightly. "Silence yourself."

"But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground!" Azula said, whining even more. "I deserve to be by your side!"

Ozai turned his head slightly.

"Azula!" He said sharply.

Azula stilled herself.

"Listen to me." Ozai said calmly. "I need you here to watch over the homeland, it's a very important job that I can only entrust to you."

"Really?" Azula asked.

Ozai turned and faced his daughter.

"And for your loyalty," Ozai continued. "I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord."

A smile crossed over Azula's face.

"Fire Lord Azula?" Azula said as the smile widened. "It does seem appropriate. But what about you?"

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more." Ozai began as The Fire Sages put a golden chest plate with twin phoenix designs on him. "Just as the World will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the World. From this moment on I shall be known as The Phoenix King!

A phoenix helmet was placed on his head, and many banners were thrown over the Fire Nation banners to show a maroon banner with a phoenix on it.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Next Day

As Ozai contemplated about his life, he contemplated his friendship with Ursa, the Agni Kai with Iroh, his search for the Avatar (he chuckled over the fact that he was on the island he had captured during that search), his hand in the death of Azulon, the banishment of Zuko, the invasion, and now this. He thought about what it would be like if he hadn't banished Ursa. Would she be by his side as the Phoenix Queen, or would she side with Zuko and Iroh? Nothing in his life was ever certain. Just then one of the soldiers came up.

"Phoenix King Ozai," the soldier said. "Dawn is breaking."

"Thank you," Ozai replied. "Prepare to leave."

He looked out to the distance. He knew he would face the Avatar on this mission, and he would win.

"It's time for this World to end and for a new World to be born from the ashes." Ozai said in his soft voice.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Few Hours Later

As the comet arrived, Ozai was already on the mast of his warship. His helmet had been removed, and he let his hair go free. He absorbed the energy from the comet, and launched an attack on the Earth Kingdom. Just then, a twelve year old boy appeared on a pillar of rock, it was the Avatar. Just like in his dream. He removed his chest plate, and his shirt, exposing his chest and confronted the Avatar on a rock across from the pillar the Avatar was standing on.

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you," Ozai said in an exhilarated voice. "Now the Universe delivers you to me as an act of providence."

"Please listen to me." The Avatar pleaded. "We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing."

"You are right." Ozai answered. "I do have the power. All the power in the World!"

He released an intense fire blast from each arm and a fire blast from his mouth. He could feel the extra power behind it. Even if the Avatar had already mastered all four elements, which was doubtful since it even took _him_ 6 years to master Firebending, there was no way the Avatar could win! The Avatar Earthbended parts of his pillar at him, so Ozai used his fire propulsion to fly above the attack! The Avatar then fired a fire blast from his foot, which Ozai countered with the same move. The two attacks collided and exploded! The Avatar utilized his Waterbending to direct the waterfall at Ozai, forcing Ozai away. He then launched a fire blast at him that was stopped by the Avatar's Waterbending. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Eventually he decided to use his Lightningbending. He launched the attack at the Avatar, but the Avatar caught it like Zuko did, except with much more difficulty due to the sheer power of the lightning. As the Avatar prepared to launch the attack, he directed it towards the sky, away from anybody. The Avatar was weak after all! He pushed his attack and forced the Avatar to shield himself in a ball of earth. Ozai walked foreword.

"You're weak!" Ozai shouted out, barely able to contain himself! "Just like the rest of your people. They did not deserve to exist in this world, in my world. Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!"

As Ozai approached, he launched two fire blasts from his hands. He had won! He was going to rule the World! He was going to have what should have been his since birth!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Immediately Afterwards.

Ozai continued to attack the Avatar's rock ball with a continuous flame.

"Come on out Avatar," Ozai demanded! "You can't hide in there forever!

Ozai eventually broke the Avatar's barrier and pushed him back to another pillar where he was covered in rubble. Ozai knelt down and grinned.

"Come on out little boy," Ozai jeered. "You're about to be..."

All of a sudden, the Avatar's hand lunged out of the rubble and grabbed his beard. The tattoo on the arm was glowing. His head slowly emerged. All of his tattoos were glowing, along with his eyes. As he jumped out, Ozai tried to use a fire blast on him, but the Avatar knocked it aside and used Airbending to push Ozai away like a rag doll. The Avatar then used all four elements to create a sphere of air around him, as well as a ring of water, a ring made of several small rocks, and a ring of fire. Ozai used his propulsion to fly away, he knew that he had no chance. For the first time in his life, he tasted fear. For the first time in his life, he tasted failure. Unfortunately, the Avatar caught up with Ozai and pinned him down by his hands and feet with the Avatar's Earthbending.

"Fire Lord Ozai," the Avatar said in what seemed to be a thousand voices. "You and your forefathers have the balance of the world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price."

The Avatar had combined the four elements into a drill like energy that lunged down on him! At the last minute, it just turned into a puddle of water and fell on Ozai's head.

"No..." The Avatar said as he returned to normal. "I'm not going to end it like this."

"Even with all the power in the World," Ozai said slyly. "You are still weak."

Ozai moved forward, but the Avatar trapped his arms in rocks with Earthbending. He also put his right hand on Ozai's forehead, and he put his left hand on Ozai's chest. All of a sudden, all Ozai could see was a red and orange light and a blue and white light. Something in his being told him to push the red and orange light towards the blue and white light. As he moved it towards him, he glorified himself in the fact that he was going to win, but then he thought of Ursa, Zuko, Azula, and even Iroh. Guilt was swelling inside him, and the blue and white light was beginning to cover his light. All of a sudden, everything was back to the way it was, except that he was on his knees, and he was barely able to move at all.

"What... what did you do to me?" Ozai asked feebly.

"I took away your Firebending." The Avatar said. "You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again."

Just then three people emerged, one of them was a girl in a Fire Nation outfit. She had amber hair and blue eyes. The other was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Based on his skin color and clothing, he was from the Water Tribe. He may have also been the son of the leader of the invasion, or at least related to him. The other girl was blind, and wore Earth Kingdom clothes. The first girl walked up to him.

"So, did you... you know... finish the job?" The girl asked.

"I'm still alive." Ozai said angrily.

"I learned of another way to defeat him and restore the balance." The Avatar said. "I took his Bending away."

"Wow," the blind girl said. "Who taught you that?"

"A giant lion-turtle." The Avatar said, as if that happened every day.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." The blind girl responded.

The boy limped towards Ozai, it looked like he broke his leg.

"Well, look at you buster." The boy said mockingly. "Now that your Firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the 'Loser Lord'."

Ozai used a rock to pick himself up and pointed at Sokka.

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai said with as much power as he could muster.

Ozai fell down. He had apparently lost much of his strength, he hoped it was only temporary. He knew that the Avatar's friends were talking about him, probably more insults, but he didn't care. He had failed. The Avatar and his friends took Ozai onto a captured airship, and took him to the Fire Nation, where Zuko and a Water Tribe girl who looked like she was the boy's sister were waiting. Azula was in chains crying uncontrollably. He could guess what happened. Zuko had bested Azula in an Agni Kai and was now going to become the Fire Lord.

A few days later, the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko came to the cell he was staying at.

"I should count myself lucky." Ozai said sarcastically. "The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell."

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life." Zuko retorted.

Ozai grumbled.

"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life." Zuko continued. "It put me on the right path; perhaps your time in here can do the same for you."

"Why are you really here?" Ozai asked. He knew Zuko wouldn't come into a prison without some motive.

"Because you're going to tell me something." Zuko said.

Zuko knelt down to look Ozai in the eye.

"Where is my mother?" Zuko asked in a soft voice.

Ozai looked away. Should he tell him?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: One Month Later

Ozai did not tell Zuko where Ursa was because he didn't know where she was, and he figured Zuko would look for her even if he did tell him. Zuko actually did go to find Ursa with his girlfriend Mai, the Avatar, and his friends. About five days after Zuko left, Iroh came to talk to him. Iroh had trimmed his beard and slimmed down considerably.

"Brother," Iroh said. "Why must you be so stubborn? You knew that even if you didn't tell Zuko where Ursa was, he'd still look for her. Must you make things harder for him?"

"Leave me alone Iroh." Ozai said. He felt the same numb sense of failure he had after he failed to find the Avatar all those years ago.

"Very well," Iroh responded. "But first, I want to finish my roast duck."

Ozai looked at Iroh in disgust as Iroh ate a roast duck he had brought with him. Iroh paused to push a roast moose-lion towards him; it had always been his favorite dish. Ozai took it sulking and ate some of it before putting it back down. Shortly afterwards, Iroh left, and Ozai grabbed the roast moose-lion and ate the rest of it. All he had to eat for a month was some kind of watery porridge. No wonder Iroh had slimmed down.

About a month after Zuko left, Iroh came back with letters in his hand.

"Brother," Iroh said. "Azula and Zuko have both sent you letters."

Ozai took the letters carelessly and read Azula's first. During a visit from Iroh a few days ago, he had learned that Azula had escaped prison but was given amnesty from Zuko because he believed she had changed, or in other words, become one of the Avatar's foolish friends.

Dear Father,

I've joined the Avatar's group, as you probably know. I've also found the best boyfriend I could ever ask for! He's sweet, kind, and able to force a boy four years older than him to apologize to someone, he also has a great sense of humor. He's Ty Lee's little brother. It's a long story, I'll tell you when we come home. Anyway, last night he did something _so_ romantic. We were on our second date, and he took me on a flight around the middle ring of Ba Sing Se! Did I mention he was the Dragon Warrior? Well anyway, when we were above the city, it was like looking down from the heavens. I can't wait to find Mom. I'd sincerely pray for her not to find out what you did to Zuko if I were you.

Sincerely:

Azula

Ozai tossed the letter away.

"Oh," Ozai said. "I'm going to be sick in a minute!"

"Oh come on." Iroh responded. "It probably isn't that bad."

Ozai picked up Zuko's letter.

Dear Father,

The search for Mom hasn't given us any leads yet, but I'm confident that we'll find her soon, I've even given a flyer to the Earth King, so that he could inform me if she comes in with a request. This new guy, Kaizen, is cool, but really weird sometimes. Like last week. We were putting up flyers of Mom around the mid ring when a small group of nuns came up the path we were on. Kaizen screamed and jumped into a nearby alley. When the nuns passed, he came out and Mai asked why he did that, but all he said was, "It's between me and the Fire Fountain City Monastery Mai." See you when we get home.

Sincerely:

Zuko

Ozai tossed that one down near Azula's letter. His daughter's boyfriend was afraid of nuns? Who would be afraid of nuns?

"I do not like this boy." Ozai said.

"Oh, come on." Iroh said smiling. "Remember when you were afraid of the Fire Sages."

Ozai blushed in anger. Iroh had to bring that old fear up. He had been afraid of Fire Sages from when he was three to when he was seven.

"You tell Zuko or anyone else about that," Ozai said angrily. "And I will kill you.

Iroh smiled his foolish smile.

After another two weeks, Zuko, Mai, and Ursa came back to the Fire Nation, and Ursa visited him. She didn't have her top knot anymore and was in Earth Kingdom clothes.

"Hello Ozai." Ursa said frowning.

"Hey, Ursa." Ozai said nervously.

"I can't believe you!" Ursa said sternly. He didn't think that tone ment any good for him. "How could you scar our son like that?"

All Ozai could say was, "Um, well, I..."

"No wonder Azula had to go to an asylum with the kind of example you set." Ursa continued.

"Help!!!" Ozai screamed. "Someone help me!!!!"

Ozai definitely knew this would be coming, but he didn't know how much it would bore into him! Oh, why didn't the Avatar just kill him?!!


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

About a week after Zuko found Ursa, Ursa's father, Admiral Kuzon, arrived at his cell.

"What the-?" Ozai said, but before he could finish, Kuzon began beating him up for banishing Ursa, scarring Zuko, and something about setting a bad example for Azula. By the time he came through he had a bump on his head and bruises all over his body.

About six months after Kuzon bashed him, Zuko and Mai were going to be married, and he received an invitation. His time in jail was up about a week before the wedding. Before the wedding, Ozai went to Zuko hugged him and apologized for everything he did to him. Zuko was right, he had changed. He also attended Azula's wedding, but he wasn't exactly pleased with the match. Azula's new husband, Kaizen, reminded him too much of himself. Both didn't have their fathers' love, and they both had complicated histories.

Fourteen years after he was released, Azula, Kaizen, and their daughter Ursa, who looked just like Azula when she was little, decided to visit him.

"Dad!" Azula called out as she knocked on the door.

"Hold on." Ozai called back.

Ozai opened the door.

"Hello everyone." Ozai said.

"Hey sir." Kaizen said. "How are you?"

"So," Ozai said, ignoring Kaizen. "How are you two?"

Kaizen fell down in frustration. Ozai was ignoring him on purpose. The boy really annoyed him.

"Nice hair," Ozai said. "Did you just get off the Avatar's bison?"

"That's it I'm leaving." Kaizen said.

Azula went to talk him into staying. As they continued to talk, Kaizen began to twist his neck.

"Kaizen," Ozai asked. "What's up with your neck?"

"Oh," Azula began. "I keep telling him to see my chiropractor."

"You still have that quack at the palace?" Ozai asked incredulously.

"I need him there." Azula answered.

"Oh, please." Kaizen responded. "Ask her why."

"Why do you still go to him?" Ozai asked.

"For my alignment," Azula answered. "I've got one leg shorter than the other."

"No you don't." Ursa said. "You just lean because you like the attention. Dad told me."

"Why do you let her still go to him?" Ozai asked Kaizen.

"What can I do?" Kaizen answered. "She doesn't listen to me about keeping Beauty and Fang locked up at night either."

"You don't keep the dragons locked up?" Ozai asked.

"They wouldn't run away," Azula said firmly. "They're very loyal to us and Ursa."

"Yeah, but what if they decide to go for an adventure in the middle of the night?" Ozai asked chuckling. "How are you gonna chase them with one leg shorter than the other?"

Ozai, Kaizen, and Ursa laughed.

"Hey Ozai, do you have any cider?" Kaizen asked, still laughing.

"Sure in the fridge." Ozai said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thanks." Kaizen said trying to calm down.

Azula went with him as Ozai and Ursa finally calmed down. After they came back they talked a bit more and Ozai began to find himself liking Kaizen as much as Zuko and Azula. For the first time since Zuko and Azula were little, life was good.


End file.
